Part-Time Job
by Fix Five
Summary: ketika uang dipuja maka dompet tak mampu berkata. kesialan seolah kebiasaan? OC!Male!Indonesia, Australia Mungkin ada sedikit yaoi? Penulis amatir... CHAPTER 3 UPDATED! RnR?
1. Part-Time Job

Gue adalah cowok terganteng. Bukan gue sendiri yang ngomong gitu, orang lain juga ngomong gitu. Ibu-ibu warteg, misalnya. Makasih ya mpok, besok saya gak ngutang deh biar mpok bisa operasi katarak.

Nama gue Raden Putra Adhyastha, cowok keturunan ningrat yang merangkup personifikasi negara tercinta kalian,...

...Indonesia.

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This absurd fanfic, the OC(s) © Fix Five

Rate: T

Genre: Humor(?) ; Friendship(?)

Warning: gaje, nyampah, garing, kadang menyinggung orientasi seksual seseorang, tidak bermutu maka lebih baik anda segera menutup halaman ini, mendatangi ortu anda masing-masing, dan bertobat selagi masih ada waktu.

.

.

.

Kepentingan di dunia ini mulai bergantung pada duit. Oke, bukan mulai, tapi _sudah_ bergantung pada benda bernama duit. Baik yang bentuknya tipis persegi panjang, bulat kecil dari logam, sampai yang abstrak. Sejujurnya gue adalah pemuja duit. Bukan, bukan berarti tiap malem Jum'at kliwon gue harus menyucikan diri gue dengan air kembang campur duit logam dari penduduk sekitar kemudian sujud-sujud depan duit, bukan. Walaupun menurut gue ide itu bagus juga.

_Memuja duit._ Hampir semua orang memuja duit. Benda berharga yang bisa bikin elo ketawa sambil nangis itu memang ajaib. Dengan duit, lo bisa makan, minum, boker, sampai memikat hati wanita. WANITA MANA YANG GAK SUKA DUIT?! Oke, mungkin ada. SIAPA YANG GAK SUKA WANITA SIH?!. Oke, yang baca ini belom tentu cowok, kecuali kalo dia orientasi seksualnya menyimpang #plak

Tapi gue disini bukannya mau ngomongin keajaiban duit, tapi _bagaimana cara nyari duit_.

_'ya kerja dong. Masa ngubek-ngubek tempat sampah?!'_

...dan gue yakin itu pikiran elo semua pas baca pertanyaan gue.

Enggak, gue gak bego. Gue sama sekali gak bego. Lo tanya ke orang-orang sebelah lo, Indonesia bego apa enggak. Eh, tapi jangan nanya sama orang yang wajahnya khas melayu yang ngaku-ngaku bernama Abdul Rayyan dan berbicara pake logat malaysia ya, dijamin dia bakal senyum ke elo dan berkata dengan manis—salah, sarkastik: "iya, Indon emang bego. Bego banget" elo juga jangan nanya sama orang dengan rambut naik ke atas kayak landak kesetrum terus masuk got yang lagi nguntit anak kecil, jangan. Salah-salah, elo bakal jadi korban. Mending jangan. Gue juga bisa jadi korban. Lo juga jangan nanya ke orang yang pake plester di mukanya sambil bawa-bawa koala. Itu juga jangan. Gue gak mau pemuda-pemudi kesayangan gue mati dibunuh koala.

"ngapain lu?"

Gue nengok. Sebelah gue ada cowok tinggi dengan plester di wajahnya yang...

...bawa-bawa koala. Anjir.

Ternyata emang panjang umur banget dia.

...

Hening.

"ELO KENAPA DI KAMAR GUE, BEGO?!" gue teriak. Kenceng. Enggak, gue gak teriak kayak banci yang nangis ditangkep polisi—KENAPA KITA NGOMONGIN BANCI.

"elah lu sewot amat, biasanya juga gini" dia malah nyengir.

Gue diem. Dia ikutan diem. Koalanya juga diem. Dan banci di depan kost-kostan gue juga diem.

Hapus kalimat terakhir barusan.

Gue menghela napas panjang sebelum gue menyadari ekspresi mencurigakan dari cowok di hadapan gue.

"...err, Kyle, lo bisa gak, jangan ngeliatin gue kayak gitu? Geli."

"eh, sorry." Kyle akhirnya berhenti memunculkan seraut ekspresi mencurigakan tersebut dan malah tiduran di atas kasur gue. Gue biarin ajalah, kasian. Lagian kalo gue marahin lagi bisa-bisa Indonesia malah ancur diserang ribuan koala.

Gue sendiri merinding ngebayanginnya.

"eh, Den" Kyle tiba-tiba berhenti memainkan koalanya dan duduk manis di tepi kasur gue. "tumben lu kagak jalan-jalan, godain cewek. Eh, cewek yang kemaren apa kabarnya?"

Gue tersentak. Selama itukah gue gak keluar, menatap dunia, menggoda cewek dengan rayuan yang diajarkan Francis, berteriak 'ASEM' seperti Gilbert, menyantet orang yang hampir nabrak gue pas nyebrang, dan hal-hal yang biasa gue lakukan kalau bos gue gak ngasih bejibun _paper _atau kerjaan absurd seperti mengunjungi Malon?

Dan saat itu gue mikir. Hingga gue tahu apa penyebab gue gak melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

"gue lagi gak ada duit."

Kyle menatap gue gak percaya. "lu ngapain sih nyampe duit lo abis gitu? Menyantuni anak yatim? Tck, gue gak percaya kalo lu bener-bener melakukannya"

"kurang ajar. Kemaren gue dimarahin sama ibu-ibu warteg gara-gara gue ngutang udah hampir setahun. Terus komputer gue sempet rusak, jadi gue ke teknisi andalan gue. Yaudah gue relain aja itu tiga ratus lima puluh dua ribu dua ratus terakhir gue ke tangan mereka."

Kyle bengong.

...

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAH, GILA LU, KASIAN AMAT"

Saat itu juga gue nyari keris sakti peninggalan Majapahit. Sayangnya gak ketemu. Padahal mantep tuh dikenain ke mukanya Kyle.

"udah deh, sejujurnya, duit gue juga menipis." Kyle berhenti ketawa dan menatap gue serius. "gini aja deh, karena lu lagi gak sibuk, gue juga lagi gak sibuk, kita part-time job aja di mana gitu,"

Sekarang gue yang bengong. Bukan, bukan karena gue gak ngerti apa itu part-time job, tapi kenapa si Kyle bisa mengeluarkan ide brilian semacam itu.

"oke, dimana?!" gue mulai semangat.

"gak tahu"

...

Seandainya keris sakti itu ditemukan...

"eh tapi kemaren kayaknya Eliza lagi nyari orang buat jadi detektif gitu! Gimana?"

Gue diem. Elizaveta? Gak salah denger? Tumben banget nyarinya detektif, biasanya nyari pasangan yaoi di taman.

"...boleh deh"

.

.

"jadi? Gimana? Kalian bersedia?" seorang cewek berambut cokelat panjang dengan membawa benda keramat yang kita kenal sebagai penggorengan menatap gue dan Kyle tajam. Gue cuma bisa diem. Tugas yang diberikan Elizaveta—cewek berambut cokelat tadi—memang tidak sulit.

Tapi beresiko tinggi.

"eh, ngomong-ngomong, kalian manis juga ya! Coba saja aku punya foto kalian sedang berduaan di kamar..."

"saya mengundurkan diri" gue nyerah. Gue gak mau kerja kalo bosnya kayak begini.

"eeh, Raden! Jangan!" Kyle menyikut gue pelan. Mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam dan mengikuti perintah Elizaveta. Gue pasrah.

_Yeah, let it be._

.

.

Berbekal kamera di tangan gue, gue dan Kyle—yang masih bawa-bawa koalanya—mengendap-endap masuk ke sebuah ruangan. Gue menatap Kyle, Kyle menatap gue, dan gue merasa itu sangat homo.

"ngapain lo ngeliatin gue gitu?!" gue bisik-bisik ke Kyle.

"lu juga ngeliatin gue!?" Kyle ikutan bisik-bisik.

Gue sama Kyle masih sibuk berantem dengan bisikan ketika akhirnya gue menyadari sesuatu yang dapat mengancam keselamatan lobang pantat dan keperawanan(?) gue.

Koala Kyle kagak ada di punggung Kyle.

Gue panik. Saking paniknya, gue gak bisa ngomong. Gue cuma nunjuk-nunjuk punggung Kyle, dan Kyle malah bisik-bisik, bilang kalo gue bego. Gue gak peduliin kata 'bego' yang dilontarkan Kyle padahal gue biasanya marah. Gue masih tetep panik sambil nengok kanan-kiri, siapa tahu koalanya terbang atau kemana. Kyle masih bingung dan tetep bisik-bisik, sedangkan gue akhirnya bisa ngomong dan menjawab Kyle dengan lirih,

"...Kyle... koala lo... ilang"

...

Dan sebelum Kyle heboh, sebuah teriakan terdengar dari kasur di depan gue dan Kyle.

Inilah sumber bencana.

"BLOODY HELL, KENAPA ADA KOALA DI SINI?! ALFRED, YOU GIT!"

"tapi tadi tidak ada koala di sini, Iggy"

"YANG PENTING SEKARANG KENAPA ADA KOALA DI SINI, GIT!"

"Den,..." Kyle bisik-bisik lagi ke gue. Dia narik tangan gue supaya nunduk dan ngumpet di bawah meja tepat di pinggir kasur.

"anjir, gue nyesel ngikutin elo part-time job sama Eliza" gue menghela napas, "gue pikir detektif kayak gimana, ternyata kayak gini. Lagian ngapain sih elo...-"

"..."

"-Kyle?" gue menatap gerak-gerik Kyle heran. "lo dengerin gue gak sih?"

"stt, diem." Kyle menutup mulut gue, sebelum akhirnya gue gak sadar teriak,

"GILA LO HOMO YA?!"

"gue bilang, lu diem!"

...

"I-Iggy... apa kau mendengar suara aneh dari meja sebelahku ini? Mu-mungkin itu monster atau-" ucap cowok dengan rambut _dirty blonde_ bermata biru.

"Alfred, lo begitu bego." Salah satu cowok berambut pirang terang dan beralis tebal sibuk memakai kemejanya. Di wajahnya tampak beberapa luka. Gue duga itu hasil cakaran koalanya Kyle. Ia kemudian mendekati meja yang dimaksud cowok bermata biru.

Yah, gue mati aja deh. Salahin itu koala Kyle. Salahin rencana Kyle. Salahin juga mulut gue yang teriak barusan. Bisa jatuh harga diri gue kalo ketahuan ngintipin pasangan homo—yaoi. Arrgh, gue menyesal ikut Kyle-

"...Bloody git, Kyle, Raden... ngapain di situ..."

-yap, gue mati sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Huff, finally, satu chapter sudah diselesaikan! *terharu*

Oh iya, saya ini masih baru di FFN, jadi mohon bantuannya, ya, senpai..

Maaf bila FF ini masih belum sempurna, karena tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia... *kemudian nyanyi*

.

Ada yang mau kasih saran? *puppy eyes*

.

Signed,

Fixie


	2. failed again

Sial itu adalah kejadian dimana elo merasa atau mendapat kejadian yang gak mau lo alami. Kesialan, dapat terjadi di mana pun, kapan pun, dan dapat menyerang siapa pun. Kesialan dapat berupa kekalahan ketika elo main judi, ketahuan ngintipin cewek di WC, kepergok nyontek, atau...

...dicap sebagai penguntit pasangan homo.

"...Bloody git, Kyle, Raden... ngapain disitu..." cowok bermata hijau dengan alis yang sangat tidak manusiawi menatap gue dan Kyle keheranan, sebelum Kyle akhirnya mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu... bego.

"gue sama Raden disini cuma mau... nonton. Kalian begitu mesra-"

"...WHAT THE..."

PLAKK

BUKK

DHUARR

JEGEERRR

...

Dan percayalah pada gue, dicap sebagai penguntit pasangan homo, diteriakin sama mantan bajak laut, digebukin sama seorang _hamburger freak_, kemudian disiksa cewek _fujo_ gila dengan sebuah penggorengan, dan _gagal digaji_ itu adalah sebuah kesialan.

Sial sesial-sialnya.

Maka berterimakasihlah pada koala Kyle dan gerakan Kyle yang begitu homo di mata gue sehingga gue teriak.

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This absurd fanfic, the OC(s) © Fix Five

Rate: T

Genre: Humor(?) ; Friendship(?)

Warning: gaje, nyampah, garing, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, mungkin dapat menyebabkan hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, kadang menyinggung orientasi seksual seseorang, tidak bermutu maka lebih baik anda segera menutup halaman ini, mendatangi ortu anda masing-masing, dan bertobat selagi masih ada waktu.

.

.

.

Gue masih sibuk mengompres luka di muka gue pas Kyle dan koala sialan itu masuk lagi ke kamar gue. Gue berusaha untuk gak membuat masalah seperti berteriak dengan dramatis,

_"KYLE, INI SEMUA SALAHMU! BERTANGGUNG JAWABLAH"_

Kemudian mungkin Kyle akan menjawab dengan _lebih dramatis._

_"maafkan aku, Adinda. Aku memang bersalah"_

_"NIKAHI AKU SEKARANG!"_

...

Gue nepok dahi. Kenapa bisa-bisanya gue terlihat homo di bayangan gue sendiri.

"eh, Den" Kyle tiba-tiba manggil gue. Gue akhirnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"heh?"

"sekarang _kita_ gimana?"

"..."

"..."

"menjauhlah dari gue, makhluk nista"

"lho? Kenapa? Gue kan cuma nanya, gimana-"

"DIAM KAU KYLE! AKU TAK SUDI MENIKAH DENGAN KAU!"

...

Apa yang barusan gue teriakin...

"...Den... gue gak nyangka...," Kyle bergetar ngeliatin gue. Gue yakin ini bukan pertanda bagus. Apakah Kyle bakal ngomong, _'...gue gak nyangka lo nolak gue... GUE KURANG APA?! APA?!'_. Tapi setelah gue pikir-pikir, Kyle gak mungkin se-dramatis itu. Dan lebih, Kyle _gak bakal _se-homo itu.

"..."

Gue diem, nunggu jawaban Kyle.

"...gue gak nyangka lu homo."

PLAKK

.

.

Gue sama Kyle akhirnya berdamai setelah sekitar 3 jam jambak-jambakan. _At least, _gue bersyukur gue gak dicakar koalanya Kyle yang kayaknya kalem banget hari ini. Mungkin kemaren dikasih jampi-jampi sama Arthur.

"eh, eh, gue denger ada cewek Italia lagi nyari orang buat dijadiin pekerja" Kyle memulai pembicaraan lagi dengan tawaran menggiurkan.

"cewek? Mantap. Yuk!" gue langsung semangat lagi. Kayaknya gue emang lupa kejadian kemaren dimulai dari ide Kyle. Dan hari ini gue lagi-lagi percaya sama Kyle. Hidup memang aneh, bro.

Gue sama Kyle langsung melesat ke tempat yang dimaksud Kyle. Dengan kepercayaan tinggi, gue sama Kyle mengetuk pintu dan bergaya sok gagah.

Cewek, men, cewek.

Ckrek. Pintu kebuka. Seorang berambut cokelat dengan secuat rambut yang melingkar menatap gue dan Kyle dengan matanya yang entah mengapa terlihat seperti menutup.

Gue ralat, memang menutup.

Terus gimana caranya dia liat ya?

"vee?"

Gue nengok ke Kyle. Kyle nengok ke gue. Untuk pertama kalinya gue gak merasa hal tersebut homo.

"err, katanya ada yang nyari pekerja... apa benar di sini?" gue berusaha ngomong sesopan mungkin. Padahal gue kebelet pipis.

"vee, benar," sosok di depan gue dan Kyle tersebut tersenyum senang. "aku mencari orang yang bisa membantuku membuat pasta, vee"

Kyle bengong. Sementara gue kembali memperhatikan sosok di hadapan gue dari atas sampai bawah.

...

"Kyle, tadi lo bilang _cewek_ Italia" gue bisik-bisik ke Kyle. Menekankan kata 'cewek' dan nyenggol-nyenggol Kyle.

"terus?" jawaban Kyle kayak banci yang minta digampar.

"kalo emang cewek, berarti depan kita ini _cewek KW_, bego"

"maksud lu?"

"..."

"..."

"vee~"

.

.

"ini pisaunya, vee~ aku mau kau membantuku memotong ini, vee~"

Gue ngambil pisau yang disodorkan sosok di hadapan gue—yang ternyata memang cowok bernama Feliciano. Gue kemudian mengambil benda yang ditunjuk Feli. Sebuah bawang bombay.

"vee, kau bisa memotongnya kan?"

"BISA, KOK. BISA. Hahaha"

Feli kemudian meninggalkan gue sendiri dan berjalan menghampiri Kyle. Gue kemudian membolak-balikkan bawang bombay di tangan kiri gue.

..._shit_. Gue gak pernah motong bawang bombay sebelumnya.

Gue nengok ke Feli. Entah karena merasa diperhatikan, Feli ikut nengok ke gue. Dan gue langsung berbalik, sok sibuk dengan kerjaan gue memotong bawang bombay.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian gue akhirnya memutuskan untuk memotong asal bawang bombay di hadapan gue. Bodo amat salah yang penting nanti dapet duit.

"vee, berikan padaku bawangnya, vee~ mau kutumis, vee"

Gue langsung bekerja ekstra, yang membuat hasil potongan bawang bombay-nya tidak simetris. Lagi-lagi gue ngomong bodo amat pada diri gue sendiri.

"ini," gue menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bawang bombay yang udah gue potong—lebih tepatnya gue cincang halus rada gak seragam karena beberapa masih berbentuk dadu.

"..."

"..."

"vee?"

.

.

"vee, terimakasih sudah membantuku..." Feliciano menundukkan badannya dan tersenyum lebar. Ia menyodorkan sepiring penuh pasta. Gue menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"silakan dicoba dulu, vee"

Baru kali ini gue liat ada bumbu pasta warna kuning-oren kayak gini. Gue langsung nengok ke Kyle yang tadi disuruh meracik bumbu.

"Kyle, lo _beneran_ bisa ngeracik bumbu pasta, kan?"

Kyle menatap gue dan ngomong satu kata yang bikin gue lemes.

"kagak..."

Dan saat itu Feliciano sudah menelan sendok pasta pertamanya.

"...vee..."

Air muka Feliciano berubah. Sekarang dia terlihat seperti seorang manusia di ujung usianya.

Sekarat?

"Kyle, lo bikin seseorang sekarat." gue berusaha gak panik. "...dan lebih penting, orang yang lo racuni adalah bos kita."

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

*ngecek lagi* yaah, saya rasa selera humor saya sudah berkurang berkat tetangga-tetangga saya yang menyalakan petasan di depan rumah saya.

Ngomong-ngomong, saya sangat berterimakasih atas semua reviews anda! Saya sangat bahagia sampai lompat-lompat di kamar. Saya pikir tidak akan ada orang yang mau membaca FF saya yang sangat gaje, garing, dan nyampah ini... *sujud syukur*

Oh iya, karena saya melihat banyak author yang menjawab reviews di sini, maka saya akan menjawabnya di sini!

**LoylettaClark: **terimakasih, terimakasih, saya begitu menghargai pendapat anda. Kalau begitu biar saya yang memberi saran, sebaiknya anda mengecek tombol caps lock anda. Sepertinya jebol? Sekali lagi, terimakasih... *kibar-kibar bendera Indonesia*

**Yuu Matari:** terimakasih, watak OC!Male!Indonesia saya memang sengaja dibuat begini, karena saya melihat teman-teman saya di sekolah kayak gitu semua XD

**Syalala uyee:** ANDA BILANG INI KOPLAK?! ASTAGA, ANDA PASTI SALAH BACA! Tapi jika memang benar, saya sangat berterimakasih, ya. Dan apakah saya sudah cukup cepat update? Mumpung libur, jadi saya cepat-cepat lanjutkan. Maaf kalo chapter ini kurang greget, kurang awesome, kurang mantep, gila, dan kurang nge-troll. *nangis bersimpuh* MAAFKAN SAYAAA

.

Okeh. Sepertinya segini saja dulu segala curcol dan kegajean saya. HAPPY NEW YEAR ALL! *tiup terompet*

Signed,

Fixie


	3. unlucky?

Pernahkah lo menyangka, sebuah kesalahan kecil, seperti memberi terlalu banyak garam atau semacamnya dalam masakan, membuat seseorang yang memegang uang gaji lo sekarat?

Gue awalnya gak pernah nyangka.

Tapi setelah gue melihat kebegoan Kyle, gue akhirnya bisa menyangka hal tersebut.

Gue sial lagi, bro.

.

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

This absurd fanfic, the OC(s) © Fix Five

Rate: T

Genre: Humor(?) ; Friendship(?)

Warning: gaje, nyampah, garing, mungkin typo, mungkin OOC, mungkin dapat menyebabkan hipertensi, gangguan kehamilan dan janin, kadang menyinggung orientasi seksual seseorang, tidak bermutu maka lebih baik anda segera menutup halaman ini, mendatangi ortu anda masing-masing, dan bertobat selagi masih ada waktu.

.

.

.

Gue bener-bener berusaha untuk gak panik—di depan gue, ada 'seonggok' cowok yang keliatannya udah di ujung usianya.

Begonya, gue malah teriak, stress.

"KYLEEE, MATI LOOO"

Kyle, cowok yang kayaknya lemot banget, malah ngeliatin gue dengan wajahnya yang polos. Gue gigit bibir. Bukan, gue bukan ngegodain Kyle. Hapus pikiran fujo dan fudan kalian. Hapus.

Akhirnya otak Kyle bisa berpikir jernih. Walaupun gue yakin tetep aja otaknya keruh. Kyle dengan sigap mengangkat Feliciano, dan menyuruh gue membantunya menidurkannya di mobil.

Gue dan Kyle akhirnya membawa Feliciano ke rumah sakit terdekat menggunakan mobil kesayangan gue—yang coretbelum lunascoret. Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Sampai lampu merah di depan gue ngajak ribut. Gue berusaha menjaga kesabaran dan napsu gue buat nge-gas. Tiba-tiba...

"vee"

"eh, sumpeh lo dia bangun?" gue nengok ke belakang. Kyle ikut-ikutan nengok. Dan kepala gue kepentok sama kepala Kyle. Gue heboh. Lagi-lagi, gue sama Kyle berantem.

"vee.. HUEEKKK"

Gue berhenti ngejambak rambut Kyle, dan menengok kembali ke arah Feli. Dia tampak menunduk, dengan wajahnya yang merah banget. Gue memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan. Gue kemudian menatap 'sesuatu' yang encer-encer bertekstur yang menetes dari mulut Feli, jatuh ke dasar mobil gue tersayang.

Butuh waktu bagi gue buat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

...

...

...

Feliciano Vargas, dengan wajahnya yang memerah dan matanya yang tertutup, cairan dari mulut...

Dia... muntah?

"MOBIL GUE, KYLE! MOBIL GUE!" gue mulai gak terkendali.

"DIA MUNTAHIN PASTANYA, DEN! DIA BENCI BUMBU BUATAN GUE!"

"vee, huekk"

Gue menatap Feli, geli. Sementara Kyle malah heboh, teriak hal yang gak nyambung sama sekali.

"DIA HAMIL, DEN, HAMIL! LU APAIN TADI?!"

"HARUSNYA GUE YANG NANYA, LO KASIH MANTRA APA PASTANYA?!"

"vee, lampunya hijau, vee... HUEKK"

.

.

Gue akhirnya pasrah setelah gaji gue dipotong setengahnya buat ngebayar biaya perawatannya Feli. Kyle keliatan seneng banget dapet duit, tanpa tahu sebenernya udah gue ambil seperempatnya tadi. Ngeliat dua pekerjaan yang gagal mulu dari kemaren, gue akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berhenti ikut-ikutan part-time job sama Kyle.

Malem ini. Gue bakal ke rumah Kyle dan bilang ke Kyle kalo gue gak bisa kayak gini terus. Gue harus berhenti. Gue harus bebas.

Setelah gue meyakinkan dan mempersiapkan diri gue dari segala hal terburuk yang mungkin terjadi, gue pergi ke rumah Kyle. Tepat di depan pintu rumah Kyle, tangan gue bergetar. Padahal gue harus ngetuk pintunya. Yaudahlah. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Gue. Ngetuk. Pintu. Itu.

"hmm?" suara khas Kyle menjawab ketukan pintu gue. Gue nelen ludah.

"Kyle, ini gue"

"oh, bentaaar"

Kira-kira lima menit gue nunggu di luar, Kyle akhirnya membuka pintunya dan mengajak gue masuk. Inilah saatnya. Gue harus bilang ke dia, gue gak bisa gini terus.

Gue menarik napas dalam-dalam. Membuangnya keluar, kemudian menatap kedua mata Kyle. Hampir aja gue megang tangan Kyle, kayak di sinetron gue. Gue berdehem. Dan, hening sejenak. Suasana damai. Sayangnya jantung gue gak tenang. Humm.

"Kyle, gue-"

Gue gak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tapi, yang gue inget, tepat ketika gue akan mengatakan serentetan kata lagi, suara itu keluar. Suara yang mengganggu.

—bukan, bukan kentut.

"Indon?"

Suara itu maksud gue.

...

WTF was that sound.

Gue ngintip ke belakang Kyle. Mampus. Tebakan gue bener.

Kenapa ada _makhluk_ _itu _disini.

Sosok di belakang Kyle maju, sejajar dengan Kyle. Persis di samping Kyle. Bersikap—sok—manis. Didikan si alis ulat bulu itu bagus juga.

"...Rayyan?" gue berusaha untuk tenang. Padahal, dalam hati gue udah mulai ngucapin mantra santet.

Dan emang mungkin minta disantet, sosok itu menatap gue sinis.

"sedang apa kau, Indon? Selingkuh dari Neth-"

PLAKK

Tangan kanan gue, bekas nampar dia, gue peperin ke baju Kyle yang bengong. Yang ditampar diem. Entah mikirin apa.

Kenapa bisa-bisanya gue punya adek kayak gini.

Abdul Rayyan. Dengan proporsi tubuh dan fisik yang mirip sama gue—minus kegantengan abadi gue, tentunya—melototin gue dengan sangat tidak elitnya.

"KENAPA AWAK DIPUKUL?!"

Gue buka kamus—karena seinget gue, gue nampar dia. BUKAN MUKUL.

"Raden..," Kyle megang pundak gue, berusaha manggil gue. Tapi kemudian gue berhenti buka kamus.

"GUE GAK MUKUL!" teriak gue, ketika yakin gue tadi nampar. Bukan mukul.

Sayangnya adek gue si-minta-disantet itu malah tetep teriak.

"SAKIT!"

"Raden-"

"AKU TAK PUKUL KAU. TAK USAH DIBESAR-BESARKAN, BAH!"

"awak benci kau."

"KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BENCI KAU?!-"

"SHUT UP!"

Hening.

Satu detik..

Dua detik..

Tiga detik..

"Raden," Kyle mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Ia meremas kedua pundak gue. Seketika, gue merinding. Gue bisa membayangkan, Kyle—mungkin juga dengan koalanya—memerkosa gue malam ini.

Tapi ternyata enggak.

Kyle masih terlihat normal. Walaupun matanya udah berapi-api.

"Raden," dia manggil gue lagi. Ruangan sunyi—atau kuping gue yang emang gak denger apa-apa. "Rayyan barusan ke sini, tepat sejam sebelom lu dateng."

WTF. Gue gak peduli-

"dan dia pengen ikutan kita part-time job! Kebetulan katanya Kiku ngasih lowongan" mata Kyle tiba-tiba berbinar riang.

Part-time job? Rayyan? Ikutan? Kiku?

Gue berusaha menyusun kepingan-kepingan puzzle di otak gue. Sayangnya, ketika gue mulai menyadari hal yang terjadi, Kyle udah semangat duluan. Mungkin ngirain gue bakal ngikutin rancana busuk dia dan Rayyan. Enggak. Enggak bakal.

"err, Kyle.. sebenernya gue ke sini itu-"

"Denger, kan? Denger?" Kyle tersenyum lebar. Gue sih ngangguk aja. Padahal gue gak denger apa-apa. Tapi, setelah kalimat lanjutan dari Kyle, gue menyesali kebegoan gue ngangguk dan kerusakan kuping gue yang gak denger apa-apa.

"NAH KAN?! GUE EMANG UDAH YAKIN LU BAKAL SETUJU, HAHAHAHAHA"

Hening.

Gue? Setuju apa?

...

...

DEMI BOTAKNYA KEPALA DUDUY CORBUZIER, JAMBULNYA SY4HR1N1, DAN PERSONEL C*B*Y JUNI*R YANG HOMO, GUE GAK BILANG SETUJU!

.

.

Gue nangis. Nangis di pojok ruang tamu Kyle.

"Den, jangan ngambek dong. Kan gue gak tau lu mau berhenti kerja pert-time gini," Kyle mendekati gue, sambil ngasihin gue tisu. Gue langsung nyamber tisu di tangan Kyle. Buangin ingus. Gue tetep nangis. Gue robek-robek kertas tisu bekas ingus gue. Terus gue lempar ke muka Rayyan.

-Gue hampir dibunuh.

"Den... ikutlah.. janji, deh. Ini yang terakhir. Terakhiiiir, ya?" Kyle menatap gue dengan tatapannya yang oh-so-cute andalannya. Mata yang membesar dengan mulut yang cemberut.

...

AAAAAHH. Gue hampir nyubit pipi Kyle, gemes.

...

Bukan berarti gue homo. Jangan seneng dulu kalian.

Maka, setelah gue tersenyum manis dan mengangguk, hati gue mulai diliputi perasaan yang gak enak. Seolah-olah, sebentar lagi gue mengalami hal yang buruk. Lagi.

.

.

.

TBC?

.

.

.

Aaah, akhirnya saya melanjutkan cerita gaje yang pending-tengah-jalan-dan-sangat-nyampah-ini. Salahkan saya atas kemalasan saya mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menghantui itu.

Saya meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena ketelatan pengerjaan dan hilangnya selera humor saya. Saya tau, chapter sebelumnya, chapter ini, dan mungkin chapter selanjutnya pendek karena saya kadang kehilangan kata-kata. Mungkin, saya belum bisa meng-apdet FF ini cepat-cepat karena saya sedang sibuk mengerjakan karya tulis ilmiah ;-; mohon bantuannya.. *bows*

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf, ya, senpai... m(_ _;)m

OKEH. Kita lanjut ke BALAS REVIEW #plak

**Syalala uyee: **ANDA YAKIN INI KOPLAK? YAKIN?! *disumpelin scones gosong* ahaha, terimakasih, terimakasih *tebar-tebar duit* ya, saya minta maaf karena suatu dan lain hal #ea #plak saya belum bisa menutupi kekurangan itu. Iya, kurang panjang. Saya sendiri ketika membaca ulang, merasakan hal yang sama *sigh* well, setidaknya saya berusaha semampu saya :''') sekali lagi, terimakasih..

**LoylettaClark: **t3R!m4kaS1h 4t s reV!3w AnD4. S4l m G4h03L *kibas rambut(?)* (author gak bisa bedain alay sama gaul)

**Azukano Brothers: **mungkin saja anda memang gila. Mungkin saja. #dor *disantet* terimakasih atas review anda, hal ini sangat berarti bagi saya *terharu* AAAAA SAYA SANGAT MENYESAL, MAAFKAN KETELATAN APDETAN FF INI, BUNDO! :'''( #jeger *nangis* *galau* *ngambil gergaji* *matahin gergaji* *buang gergajinya(?)*

.

Yah.. umm...

Mungkin segini aja ya. Terimakasih atas semua reviews dan dukungan #ea #SeolahAdaYangDukung saya sangat menghargai hal itu. Saya sekali lagi menegaskan, saya kemungkinan besar akan jarang mengapdet FF ini. Tapi jangan biarkan hal itu menghentikan anda untuk tetap setia pada FF ini :')

Selamat tahun baru cina (maap telat) bagi yang (kemarin) merayakan! :D

Signed,

Fixie


End file.
